Vault of Spiders Vol 1 1
Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Web-Slinger | Writer2_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler2_1 = Javier Pulido | Inker2_1 = Javier Pulido | Colourist2_1 = Muntsa Vicente | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Saloon **** Morbius' lab Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Final Galaxy Battle! | Writer3_1 = Jed MacKay | Penciler3_1 = Sheldon Vella | Inker3_1 = Sheldon Vella | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Sheldon Vella | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Spider-Byte | Writer4_1 = Nilah Magruder | Penciler4_1 = Alberto Jimenez Alburquerque | Inker4_1 = Alberto Jimenez Alburquerque | Colourist4_1 = Andrew Crossley | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor4_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed identity thief Other Characters: * * Ryu * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ** Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Savage Spider-Man | Writer5_1 = James Asmus | Penciler5_1 = Juan Gedeon | Inker5_1 = Juan Gedeon | Colourist5_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor5_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Giant Spiders Antagonists: * ** ** Kingpin's Henchmen * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Wilson Fisk's plane | Solicit = A SPIDER-GEDDON TIE IN! • Only a Spider-Army can stop the end of the Multiverse! • Meet Web-Slinger, the Spider-Man from the Wild West, in an unforgettable story by CULLEN BUNN (X-MEN BLUE) and JAVIER PULIDO (SHE-HULK). • He is the Emissary from Hell, he is SUPAIDAMAN! The Spider-Man from the live-action SPIDER-MAN show that aired in Japan in the 1970s is back in comics form in an insane story by JED MACKAY (EDGE OF SPIDER-GEDDON) and SHELDON VELLA (DEADPOOL, SPIDER-VERSE). • And that’s just a glimpse into the VAULT OF SPIDERS! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}